Soft Minutes
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: Sougo and Kagura are spending their limited time. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

Kagura pouted her rosy lips and angled her body comfortably in Sougo's thorax. She's sitting on his lap without a care in the world and they are currently hanging out at their infamous park after a long time without seeing each other-- literally-- not even short glances or short meetings for a record breaking 8 days.

"Never thought I'd say this but I missed your ugly mug." Okita started while staring at Kagura's right ear (since she's leaning on him at the moment) impassively. He is leaning on the backrest of the bench with his arms around her.

"I almost swooned, sadist." Kagura snorted rudely. Her hands were busy playing with the hilt of Sougo's sword sitting on her lap that she managed to catch when he throws it at her unceremoniously. She never got the chance to scold the flaxen head when he assaulted her from behind after she purposely ignored him and make them sit on the nearest bench with her on his thighs.

Romantic? No. But you can trust them to express their feelings with a bite.

After their awkward short exchange, with Kagura now facing him, they glared at each other.

"Why are you even here, China? I thought you were busy with some Yorozuya stuff. Are you lying to me?"

"I could ask you the same, bastard, I thought you said you were busy with Shinsengumi stuff and yet here we are." Kagura shot back. "Are you cheating on this relationship?"

Truly, their dialogue doesn't fit their intimate position and yet they continued their banter like the retards that they are.

"I'm on a lunch break until you came along and disrupted my peaceful day."

"Ho?! You're the one who ruined my day. I was on my way to my bench when you decided to attack and drag me here."

Okita tightened his arms around the vermilion head's stomach and she gasped out loud. She pinched his cheeks painfully in retaliation.

"Leth gow (let go) ." Sougo threatened.

"N-Not when you re-remove your hands--" Kagura wheezed when Sougo's arms snaked tightly around her diaphragm.

Fuck this.

They finally stopped their assaults but continued glaring their eyes. Position never changed.

"You said you'd take me to a dinner date but you cancelled at the last minute." Kagura pouted again and crossed her arms like the Kabukicho Queen that she is, demanding an answer.

"I told you we have to do a stakeout, idiot." The 1st division captain replied while rolling his eyes at the unreasonable woman in his arms.

"A stakeout that lasted for 4 days? Ha, I'm starting to think you Shinsengumi lot are just incompetent."

"Tch. Say whatever you want. Yorozuya was never that great anyway." He mocked back.

Another glaring match started but was soon disturbed by the walkie-talkie in Sougo's pocket.

"_Oi, Sougo_." Hijikata.

"_I know you're listening, bastard_." Hijikata growled on the other line. "_We_ _have_ _a_ _new_ _lead._ _Come back_ _here_ _and_ _gather_ _division __1._ _We have to revise our plan._"

The two lovers stared at each other wordlessly and Sougo looked like he wants to smash the device. His breathing is mixed with groans. Here he thought he can finally have a lingering moment with his girl and Hijikata-san just have to ruin it for him. If he have to endure another day without seeing her, it'll drive him crazy. Yes, he's whipped but so what? He's barely stable when he caught sight of her a short time ago.

He was so relieved and thankful when Commander Kondo Isao allowed him to go out after staying inside the secret hideout for days and his first priority was to spend his limited time with Kagura. He'd rather die than admit that he missed the China girl to his comrades but if the other Shinsengumi members noticed it, then he's glad that they didn't mentioned it. Wise.

"Copy that. Die, Hijibaka-san." He drawled to the walkie-talkie and put it back in his pocket. Completely ignoring his superior's rant about him being a bastard and etc.

He looked at his China who's sporting a blank expression. He sighed.

"Sorry, China doll, work called." His tone is lifeless but his crimson eyes were pleading her silently to understand.

Kagura's cerulean eyes blinked and she sighed afterwards. What a busy boyfriend. Of course she completely understands him but she's still a bit disappointed though she hid it and never showed it to her face. She just remedies her disappointments with the thought that Anego were just like her because the Gorilla never went home for 10 days because of his busy schedule. Cruel but she can't help it.

"It's okay." She said softly and caught his incoming lips with her chin. She giggled and put her forehead against his. His flaxen and her vermilion hair strands mixed in the process. She secretly loves it. "Never thought I'd say this too but I missed you too, Chihuahua." She finally confessed and received a rough peck on her lips after that. Kagura yelp. "Ouch! Your teeth nipped my lips!" She growled in annoyance, soothing her hurting lips.

"Not my fault if you are a bad kisser." Sougo deadpanned. He just loved to irk her. That's what boyfriends do.

"Tch, jerk." Kagura stood up and pushed the sword she's holding to its owner roughly. Okita followed suit and smoothened his crinkled uniform.

The atmosphere is no longer playful and they felt it changed into a solemn one.

"I'll be at Anego's. I'm sure Gin-chan is out for Pachinko and Shinpachi is probably cheering his lungs out for Otsuu somewhere. See you when I see you." Kagura bid goodbye and kissed his cravat in a timid way. "Don't look at me like that. Not my fault I can't reach your lips." With that, she turned to leave. She's so good at reciprocating his insults.

"I love you too." Sougo muttered under his breath sarcastically. Frustration is all over his body. Somebody has to pay for his bad mood and that unfortunate soul will regret paying for it.

**_End_**.

**A/N**: I know, I know they're out of character. I was planning to stick to their canon self then suddenly I lost control of the steering wheel and they ended up OOC. Anyway, it just fan fiction.

Thank you so much for reading my crappy stories. As usual, my stories contains grammatical errors, typos, and misspellings. I tried making them decent but honestly I always end up cringing when I finished reading it hihihi.

Review or Criticize

~ Aya


End file.
